Rain Rain Go Away, Come Again Another Day
by WashedUp Rainbow
Summary: A rainy night gives Lili some bad dreams. So she goes and gets comfort in her 'Older Brother'  Rated M for a reason. PLease RxR.


**A rainy night Gives Lili some bad dreams. So she finds some comfort with her 'older brother'**

**Rated M**

**From:Hetalia.**

**I do not own anything. If I did They would be a couple**

**RxR**

* * *

><p>Rain poured down. No one was out, other than me. I was weak, tired and famished. And my feet couldn't hold me up any longer. I took in a sharp breath. Turning and wandering into an alley way. "Oh, what am I going to do?" I said to myself. I leaned against the brick wall. Feeling more water fall onto me. By bangs were covering my face. And my braids were coming undone. And my clothes were tattered, and torn. I took in a breath once again. Feeling my eyes begin to stain with tears. I fell down to the ground. "The depression has left my home and everything around it in tatters. There isn't even enough food to eat." I continued. "I'm so afraid." I said. As tears began to spill down my face. Resting my head against the wall. " Well at least it can't get any worse. Right?" I questioned. "Who am I kididng? This is the end for me. I wish I could stay a country for a little while longer." I said. My voice breaking. As more tears rolled down my face. But probably didn't look any different from the rain on my face. I sighed and closed my eyes. Enjoying this small moment of rest I had after hours of walking. I was still famished, but I had nothing to eat. And I had no money. This really was the end. I jumped once more as Lightning struck and thunder clapped. As I turly realized something, I wouldn;t remain the country of Liechtenstein much longer.<p>

Lili sprung up in her bed. She was covered in sweat. And her eyes were still stinging. Just as they had in her dream. That's all it was. A dream, as always. Lili has been having that dream lately of her past. And it always ended with her alone. "But Vash appeared and saved you. It's just a dream" She told herself. She pulled her knees up and sighed. Resting her head in her hands. Calming back down.

When the house seemed to rumble as thunder clapped.

Lili looked out of her window. Seeing that it was storming as it had that day. She jumped seeing lightning strike off in the distance. Other than Vash, hardly any other countries knew, Lili was terrified of storms.

She shook slightly, but disregarded it. It would be a long night indeed. There was no way she would be able to sleep in a storm. Lili brushed her light blonde hair back, which had grown abit since she originally cut it to look like her brother, her brother. He was probably sound asleep. But she knew that he needed it, he had been working hard. Though she wished that she could go and wake him up, she felt safe with him. She loved him. His reactions, his smile, his scent. B-But as a bro-brother! Because she was his 'sister'. And sisters arn't supposed to like their brothers like that. There was Natalia (Belarus), but still.

She looked over at her clock, it was about 1:33. Lili sighed once more. Maybe a glass of water would help her calm down. She tossed her sheets back and steppped off of her bed. He night dress falling to about mid-thigh. Lili quietly left her room and walked down the hallway. Which took her twice as long, stopping everything thunder clapped.

Vash, was sitting on the sofa. He was a very light sleeper. He would wake up from when an Italian was running thru his yard, to when it was storming, like now. Vash always found the rain a bit calming. He adjusted his position on the sofa. He had a book laid out in front of him, but he wasn't focused enough currently to read. He was a bit tired, and just took this time to think.

Thinking about how it was a night much like this when he found Lili. He had chosen to go for a walk. When he came across this beautiful, yet torn up girl. She looked like a fallen angel. Vash couldn't leave her there. So he brought her to his home and took care of her. And from then on, Vash took care of his angel, Lili. And grew to love her dearly. More than his 'sister'. Much much more than that. But he knows that she looks at him like her big brother. So he contains his feelings. And became content with their relationship now.

Vash's train of thought was broken when he heard footsteps. He looked up, seeing Lili standing there. In her nightgown that didn't even reach her knees, Vash looked at her. Truly seeing how much she had grown and changed since he first met her. Lili looked at him with a small smile on her face. She was somewhat surprised to see that Switzerland was awake. She fiddled with her dress a bit. As if embarrassed.

"Hello Big Brother." She simply said to him.

"Hello Lili, are you all right? Why arn't you asleep?" Vash asked her, hoping that she was alright and everything was fine.

Lili nodded. "I am fine, it was the rain that woke me." She said, motioning to the storm outside.

Vash glanced outside. Remembering that Lili was terrified of storms.

"May I sit with you? I would hate to interuppt your reading." She said to him, glancing at the book he had, before looking back at him.

Vash nodded. "You may. Come. Sit. I can come back to my reading." He told her, floding over the page he had been on for the past twenty minutes and setting it down on the table.

Lili walked over and sat beside him on the sofa. Leaning her head on his shoulder. And Vash noticed that she was shaking slgihtly. Vash wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. "Don't be afraid Lili, I'm right here." He told her.

Lili cuddled up closer to him, feeling his warmth as their skin touched. "You know, I often think of the day you found me. And how grateful I am to you. Because if you weren't there to save me. I wouldn't be here right now." She said, looking up at his. Her face inches of his.

Vash grew a faint pink blush, as he did most times Lili brought up this topic. "I-It was nothing. Besides I couldn't just leave you there. And- " He said before getting cut off by Lili. She pushed herself up to a sitting position, facing him.

"It wasn't nothing. Vash, you saved me, and protected me. And you gave me a home." She said to him.

Vash looked at her. Peering into her bright green eyes thru his dark emerald. "That's because, I love you Lili." He said to her. " I saved you because it was love at first sight, I protect you because I want you to be mine, and I wouldn't be able to stand if you got hurt, and I give you a home, because you deserve to be in a house with someone who loves you as much as I do Lili." He said. Turning his body to face her. Reaching forward and tucking her hair behind her ear. As he leaned forward and kissed her deeply and passionatly. He didn't do anything else. He didn't go any further than simply kissing, he didn't try to go for something that would make her uncomfortable. He just kissed her. He opened his eyes for abit. Seeing Lilis closed in a passionate way. Before he pulled away from her, still cupping her face. Watching her pant, in unison with him. "I- I love you to Vash. I love when we are together. I love when you hold my hand so I won't get lost. And I love, and will never forget the kiss we just shared together." She said, with a blush on her face. Looking down, then back up at Vash.

"A-And, there is something I want Big Bro- Vash." She said to him hesitantly. As thunder roared once again, causing her to wince.

Vash wrapped his arm around her, pulling her to him, and kissing her forehead before looking at her. "Anything, just name it and I'll do it for you." He told her.

"I-I want you to make me yours." She said hesitantly, before saying it. She looked down. before slowly looking up to see his reaction.

"Lili, are you sure? I don't want you to do something, and then regret it or anything. All I want is you to be happy." He said, slightly stunned.

Lili nodded, a bit more confidently now. "Yes, I've never been more positive of anything Vash. Because I love you, and you love me, right?" She asked him, looking straight into him eyes.

Vash couldn't help but smile. "Yes, Yes Lili. I love you more than anything."

And that was all she needed. Lili kissed him now. Harder this time, with the same if not more passion. Vash slid his tongue against her soft lips, asking for entrance. And Lili happily obliged. She opened her mouth for his tongue to enter. A moan coming from the girl as Vash explored her mouth with his tongue. Lili wrapped her hands into his blonde hair. As he began to take it to the next level. He pulled away, them both panting. As he caught of glimpse of her eyes, clouded with lust. As Vash began to kiss her neck. Softly, yet sucking to leave a faint red mark.

He was making his way down her body, moans drifting from Lilis lips'. Once he got to her dress. He pulled back, looking at Lili for a moment. She nodded in agreement. And Vash slipped his hands under her nightgown. Sliding his hands up her sides and he lifted the dress off of her. Before he could continue though, Lili slipped off his shirt, discarding it to the ground. She traced her fingers down his chest, to his stomach, til she reached his pants. But Vash stopped her before she could go on. He layed her down, hovering slightly above her. As he went back to kissing her neck. And slipped his hands behind her, unclasping her bra, and sliding it off of her, tossing it to the ground with the rest of the clothes. He looked back at her. Seeing that she had covered her chest by crossing her arms. He laughed lightly, causing her to blush more. He kissed her, then kissed her ear. "Don't hide yourself, You're beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

She hesitantly move her arms away, and let Vash see her. Vash could feeling a fire beggining in his abdomen, and his member catching a part of that fire. She was unbelievably beautiful, and she wasn't fully naked just yet. He leaned down, and continued from where her left off. He kissed down her neck, to her breast. Getting small moans from Lili every so often. When opened his mouth, and began to suck on her breast. Swirling his tongue around her nipple. As she wrapped her hand tighter in his hair, and he grew harder. With one hand, he massaged her other breast. And Lili loved it. She let out countless soft moans. Vash would switch breasts, getting different responses from her. As his free hand slid down her side, to the waistband of her panties. He slipped his hand inside, and ventured down a bit farther. Feeling how wet she was. As he began to massage her clitoris. Lilis moan grew louder and louder. He stopped fondeling her breasts for a now. And slid off her panties. Seeing the full view of her now. And he got even harder. He licked his lips, but continued to massage her, faster and faster as the moments went by.

"Ah! Vash, that's amazing!" She purred.

Catching her breath as soon as Vash slid a finger in. He wasn't going to far to hurt her. But was still giving her pleasure. "Ahh, yes! Oh my god Vash that feels amazing." She said to him. She yelled his name a bit more. He slipped his finger out of her, leting her catch her breath. But then Vash moved his head between her legs. Licking her entrance, and loving how she tasted, licking deeper and deeper to get more of her. And Lili screamed his name. As she climaxed. Vash sucking in all of it. He stood back up, licking hs lips and kisisng her. He was incredibly hard by now. His breath caught in his throat when he felt a hand on him. He breathed out as Lili began to stroke him. She sat up, and caused him to sit down. Getting him to slide off his pants. Both of them naked now. She continued rubbing him, going faster and faster. When she swallowed and then tilted her head down. She licked his member and went up. Sucking ever so slightly. When she captured his head in her mouth and swirled her tongue "Ah, god Lili. That's amazing." He said to her. As she massaged him, and continuing to lick.

And Vash couldn't take it any more. he flipped Lili onto her back and smiled at her. Lili looked at him with her eye and nodded. "Make me yours Vash."

"Okay, but it's going to hurt alright? But only for a moment." He told her.

Lili nodded "It's okay as long as it's you." She told him. And with that he lined up with her entrance, and slowly pushed in. Pushing through the barrier, and pushing all the way in. Staying still for a moment so she could get used to it. Lili was wincing, her eyes shut tight, and a tear began falling down her cheek. Vash felt terrible, and brushed away her tears. "I'm sorry Lili. But it will only hurt now. Then, I swear I'll make you feel great." He said to her. She took in a breath and nodded. "Go ahead, I am fine." She told him. Vash continued, but slowly. Then going faster. Still watching Lili to make sure that she was okay. When he saw a look of pleasure on her face. So he went all out. He got fast and harder. "Aah! Vash, I love you. Please don't stop!" She said. " Oh Vash. Vash! Harder, faster please!" She said. And Vash did as she said. "Mmm, Ah, Right there, right there!" She shouted as he found her g-spot. And he went after it repeatedly. When a shudder went thru her, and she climaxed. Vash continued on, when he stopped and shuddered as well. And Lili gasped, feeling him explode inside her. She loved it. And Vash loved it just as much. He pulled out of her and laid beside her. Vash reached over, and grabbed a cover, covering up Lili and him. He turned and faced her. "I'm yours now Vash." She said to him, kissing him passionatly.

"And you always will be. I love you Lili." He said to her, holding her close.

"I love you too Vash." She said, noticing that the rain had stopped. "The rains gone." She said to him with a smile.

"Even if it weren't I'd be here to protect you." He said.

And with that, both nations fell asleep.


End file.
